Problem: What is the coefficient of $x^3$ in the expansion of $$(x+2\sqrt3)^7?$$
By the binomial theorem, this term is $$\binom73x^3(2\sqrt3)^4=35x^3\cdot144=\boxed{5040}x^3.$$